This invention relates to a partition member for dividing an internal cavity within a housing of a brake booster into a plurality of operational chambers wherein the partition member is fixed within the internal cavity and as a result the size of a flow path between a portion of the chamber is substantially un-effected during a brake application.
In the development of brake boosters it became evident that by dividing the interior cavity of a housing by two diaphragm members a resultant output force could be significantly increased. In some of the resulting tandem brake boosters the communication between the chambers is achieved through passages in a hub that retains a control valve that is responsive to an operator input while in other tandem brake boosters such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,083,698; 3,517,588 and 3,760,693 wherein the rear chambers are connected to each other through flow path created between a peripheral surface of a partition  member and housing. The partition member is usually made of a plastic material and connected to the two diaphragm members. In some of such boosters, the partition member may move or float within the interior cavity as a function of a pressure differential developed during a brake application. This floating movement may adversely effect the ultimate development of an output force by a brake booster.